


There's Just Something About Jack O'Neill's Fingers

by Abydosorphan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-21
Updated: 2006-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abydosorphan/pseuds/Abydosorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Prompt: 32. Fingers at the livejournal community 50_smutlets</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Just Something About Jack O'Neill's Fingers

Sam felt the smile tug at her lips as Jack's fingers sketched a path up and down her arm. Snuggling closer to him on the couch, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander just as his hand did.

There was something about Jack's hands. The feel of his rough calluses combined with the silky, soft way he would run them along her skin.

On the next stroke his fingers didn't stop at her shoulder, but followed her collarbone and traced a path down to the top button of her blouse. Her smile widened as his arm wrapped around her upper body so that his fingers could easily make their way down the few buttons. She enjoyed how he sometimes steadily increased his actions while still pretending to watch whatever was on the TV.

His fingers drew shapes across the exposed skin of her chest, just barely grazing the fabric of her bra. Teasing her until goose bumps broke out down her arms and a small shiver crept its way up her spine.

His lips made their way to her neck, grazing the area just below her ear. She went to open her eyes but his lips found hers instead and while her hands held him at the shoulder he shifted his position on the couch. Keeping his right arm firmly around her shoulders; his left hand came up to cup her breast. Jack's fingers easily found their way under the lacy fabric to pinch at her nipple.

Sam moaned into the kiss as her back arched, craving more of his touch and the wonderful pleasure that his fingers were eliciting. Instead, she felt herself being shifted. Sliding down to sink into the softness of Jack's couch, one of his arms around her while he lay on his side next to her.

Bold fingers massaged her at about mid-calf and carefully moved their way up her legs, bringing her flowing white skirt with them. The passion behind his kisses picked up a notch as the lightest caress of his index finger ran along the waistline of her underpants, almost as though he was waiting for her hum of approval before continuing.

And continue he did.

Carefully, almost hesitantly, his fingers slipped past the barrier of her panties. Soft, yet callused caresses, made her instinctively bend her knee and move so that he could touch her just a little bit more. Her back arched up pressing her body into him that much more and her hand held his head to hers not willing to break their kiss.

A moan followed by a soft sigh escaped when Jack moved away slightly as two fingers slipped inside her and his thumb settled in *just* the right spot.

A new rhythm was created and she found that as he kissed his way along her neck and his fingers worked their magic, her eyes remained shut, her breathing ever so slightly ragged and her mouth became increasingly dry. She tried to lick her lips in between breaths, but it did no use.

His speed increased just a bit, his fingers curving ever so slightly and the callus on his thumb caught her in a way that could never have been more perfect and she shattered.

 

As the white light receded from her eyes and she was finally able to take a decent breath she was struck with only one thought.

There was just something about Jack O'Neill's fingers.


End file.
